Son deuil
by The Manga Killers
Summary: Bleach film 1 Léger remake de la fin du premier film. Alors que tout le monde a oublié, Ichigo, lui, s'en souvient encore. Le pairing vous l'aurez sûrement deviné ! ;)


_**Disclamer:**_Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

_**Rating:**_K+ (J'ai pas mis K parce que... Parce que... Parce qu'Ichigo est roux ! Ca peut en effrayer plus d'un !

Ichigo: Mais Chloé... Toi aussi tu es rousse non ?

L'auteur: Heum... Auburn serait un terme plus juste...

_**Enfin bref, lecture ! Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, les erreurs de syntaxe et tout le bla bla ! **_

_**Enjoy :D**_

* * *

Ichigo se sentait seul. Entouré de tous ses amis, de sa famille, mais seul tout de même. Il entendait des éclats de rire à côté de lui, des discussions animées, il pouvait deviner la joie qui planait, mais il n'y prenait pas part. Il était comme déconnecté, enfermé dans son propre univers où seules subsistaient ses erreurs passées, ses peines, ses douleurs. Il ne laissait rien paraître, il restait fort, il avait collé à son visage ce sourire factice, léger, comme détendu, pendant que son être criait sa douleur. Par réflexe, il répondait aux questions et riait avec les autres, mais son corps tout entier semblait se vider de son énergie, le laissant essoufflé, pantelant. Du coin de l'œil il vit ses amis se lever de leur banc et partir, il en fit de même, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'il venait en cours sans ses affaires. Ses résultats en témoignaient d'ailleurs, mais personne ne semblait s'en soucier. Ichigo n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête, alors il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant. Ca lui passerait, et dans deux ou trois semaines il redeviendrait comme avant : gentil, drôle, violent et acharné. Mais personne ne savait, personne ne comprenait. Cette blessure qui lui perforait la poitrine ne se fermerait jamais. Ichigo se demandait souvent si quelqu'un s'en soucierait s'il partait, s'il mourrait. Il avait peur. Peur de devenir fou, fou de douleur, fou tout court ? Tout ça et aucun à la fois. Tout le monde avait oublié. Il sortit sa main droite de sa poche et regarda avec peine le joli ruban rouge qui dépassait de son poing fermé. De nouveau ce faux sourire cacha sa tristesse alors que son cœur se serrait douloureusement. Sentiment délicieux et si horrible qui le transperçait de toutes parts. Il porta le ruban à ses lèvres et y déposa un léger baiser. Tout cela lui semblait tellement loin… Il soupira et, sans un regard pour ses amis qui partaient dans l'autre sens, tourna les talons et se mit à courir le long d'un chemin qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Ses pas le dirigeaient sans qu'il ne fasse réellement attention. Après quelques minutes d'une course effrénée, Ichigo ralentit avant de s'arrêter complètement. Il était arrivé.

Il y avait un peu de vent et le rouquin entendait le clapotis des vagues qui venait lécher les rochers en contrebas. Il avança près du bord et prit appui sur la rambarde de ses bras. Le pont de Karakura. Là où tout s'était terminé. Là où l'espoir avait fleuri avant de se faner et de sombrer dans les ténèbres, laissant la place aux larmes et au vide. Ichigo eut un sourire ironique. Il avait la désagréable impression que cette rivière ne lui apportait que le malheur. D'abord sa mère, et puis… Il serra les dents avec force, quelque chose roula le long de sa joue. Il mit quelques temps avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une larme. Il la recueillit du bout du doigt et l'observa avec une fascination voilée de tristesse. Que faisait-il ici au juste ? Il y avait plus d'un an maintenant qu'il n'était plus revenu ici comme ça. « Seulement un an, soupira Ichigo. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que tu n'es plus là ». Sa voix se brisa et il ferma un instant les yeux. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Ses peurs se mêlaient à ses souvenirs, à ses cauchemars, à sa réalité. Il ne savait plus très bien où il en était. Il doutait de ses pouvoirs, de sa force, de lui-même et des autres. Il ne croyait plus en personne. C'était comme si tous ses espoirs s'étaient envolés en même temps que ce joli ruban rouge. Ichigo sécha ses larmes du revers de la main. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à oublier, lui ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ses souvenirs viennent le hanter encore et encore ?

Ses cheveux s'agitaient doucement sous la fraiche brise et ses pensées s'égaraient dans le vent en flash-back aux couleurs vives et à la voix douce. Sa mémoire s'affola, souvenir d'une rencontre inattendue, vivante et dorée au milieu d'âmes blanches et vide. Souvenir de deux mains qui s'effleurent et se découvrent, d'une course-poursuite entre un dieu de la mort et un ange. Souvenir d'un baiser presque volé au-dessus de l'eau claire, d'un sacrifice déchirant et pourtant tellement beau. Souvenir d'un cimetière détesté, d'un corps léger et souple sur son dos, d'une respiration erratique. Mais surtout, souvenir d'un amour à qui on a refusé d'éclore, d'un amour qui persiste, malgré les sévices du temps.

Ichigo releva la tête. Il avait fini son deuil. A côté de lui, une jeune fille passa en courant et en riant aux éclats. Elle resserra un nœud papillon carmin qui pendait autour de son cou délicat et frôla le rouquin qui sourit enfin. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rejeter ce passé, mais plutôt de l'incorporer à son avenir. Oui, Ichigo avait fini son deuil. Il relâcha le ruban rouge qu'il avait gardé emprisonné dans sa main jusque là. Celui-ci glissa doucement le long de ses doigts avant de se laisser porter par le vent, ne laissant qu'une douce sensation de satin sur la peau du lycéen.

« Je t'aime, Senna » souffla le shinigami remplaçant avant de faire volte-face et de s'en aller sans un regard en arrière. Un peu plus loin, il apercevait déjà ses amis lui faire de grands signes. Son sourire redoubla alors qu'il accélérait.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine peut-être ;)**_

_**Clo'**_


End file.
